1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to an authentication process for authenticating one or more user of a vehicle communication and information system. In some embodiments, one or more vehicle users may be authenticated before operating one or more vehicle controls from a device remote from a vehicle.
2. Background Art
For a variety of reasons including, but not limited to, identification, security, and safety, a vehicle owner or user may be authenticated as an authorized user of a vehicle communications and information computing system before the system can be used by the vehicle owner. Typically, this authentication may occur prior to first use of the vehicle and/or vehicle communications and information system. The authentication may occur at a dealership by a dealer or dealer representative. Additionally or alternatively, the authorization process may occur through a telephone call, or other communication, to the automotive OEM (or an entity associated with the automotive OEM responsible for handling such calls) by the dealer, the vehicle owner, or other authorized person.